


Healing

by WelshAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around Season 8 after Castiel got out of Purgatory, Sam and Dean live in the Men of Letters Bunker.  Michael is still after Dean to use him as a vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta so any mistakes are all mine! This story is a bit darker than my first AU Supernatural story - first chapter is dark and full of angst, so please don't hate me for what I do to certain characters (ducks behind wall!) - trust me, I love happy endings so please hold on for the next chapter. Comments are gratefully received and appreciated :)

 

Sam looked over at his brother, as they drove through the fading light back to the bunker. Led Zeppelin was blasting in the car again as Dean tightened his hands on the wheel, frowning at the road ahead, but silent, as he had been for months. For weeks now they had been on case after case, spending hours driving across the country, hunting and slaying one nightmare after another.

Dean seemed relentless, unwilling to rest for even a day, despite Sam’s pleas for him to stop and slow down. The endless hours in the car, sitting next to Dean were becoming unbearable. He just wasn’t Dean anymore, he was a mess of repressed anger and pain, hiding behind a silent emotionless wall. The last time Sam had tried to get him to talk, wanting him to begin the healing process he so desperately needed, Dean had thrown a chair against the wall, telling Sam to leave it as he stormed out of the bunker on yet another hunt.

He closed his eyes, remembering the pain that he had seen in Dean’s face, the light and energy seeming to die as the realisation of what had happened began to overwhelm him. He had tried to comfort him, tried to hold him only to be pushed away, time and time again. Dean needed to let go of this pain, it was killing him slowly, but how was he going to tell Dean that? When even the slightest mention enraged him…Sam sighed and shook his head, he was at a loss. An idea had crept into his mind over the past week, but it was dangerous. It seemed to be the one thing he could do….but he was afraid that it could push Dean over the edge, even further into this relentless denial.

As they unloaded the Impala and headed on into the bunker, Dean spoke for the first time in hours,

“I’m going for a shower, go look for another case. I want to be back on the road in the morning.” “Dean, we’ve been away for 3 weeks, can we at least take one day off before we start again? I need to rest.” Sam looked at Dean, waiting for the now usual hard stare, and the “Just do it”.

Dean turned to look at Sam, his anger and frustration rising again, but as he looked at his brother this time something stopped him. Sam did look tired, and if he was being totally honest, he was exhausted too. Dean sighed, and said “Fine, we’ll take a day off”.

He leaned against the wall in the shower, he’d been in there for 20 minutes just letting the hot water relax his aching muscles. He wouldn’t admit it to Sam but the constant hunting was wearing him down, but if he stopped….Dean shook his head, pushing away the images that began to flood his mind. Why couldn’t he stop himself thinking of that day? He almost growled as he switched off the shower, grabbing a towel, telling himself to stop being a baby.

But this time, the images were too strong, flooding into his mind and beginning to overwhelm him. He walked back to his room, his face contorted as he struggled with these memories. Sam was waiting for him, holding something behind his back. “What?” snarled Dean, wanting him to get out before he lost control completely.

“I found this, I thought you might want it” said Sam.

“What?” Dean sighed.

Sam held out his hands as Dean looked on in total disbelief. He was holding that trenchcoat…the one that…that...no…..

Sam looked at his brother, seeing the pain and anger in his eyes as he looked at the trenchcoat, he stepped forward and unable to help himself, Dean reached out and took it from him.

“I’m sorry Dean. You have to let go of this pain, you need to grieve, it’s killing you….” Sam’s voice faded away as he fought against the tears. He knew that he had to do this but the look of desolation and sorrow in his brother’s eyes was more than he could bear.

He reached out to take the trenchcoat back but Dean held on to it and looked at him, his green eyes gradually flooding with tears. “No, I can’t let him go….he….he was…” Sam reached out to hold Dean as he began to break down, but even then, in the midst of all the pain, Dean stepped back, not wanting his brother’s comfort.

“Dean, please let me help you. I miss him too.”

“No, I need to be alone, just go Sam”. Dean’s voice began to get angry as he held on to the trenchcoat. Sam looked at him and silently nodded, he knew that Dean couldn’t really let go until he left.

“I’ll be here if you need me Dean” he said, as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Dean stood there, holding the coat, and as an almost inhuman scream of rage and pain broke out he dropped to his knees, overcome by the memories of Castiel. Sam turned back to the door, listening as his brother finally began to grieve. Knowing that he couldn’t do anything, the unbearable screaming and raging coming from Dean was unnerving. He grabbed his iPod, turning up the volume as he lay down on the sofa, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. Unsure if these tears were for Castiel or for the pain that Dean was going through, Sam buried his face into a cushion and finally let himself cry. He missed Castiel, had come to love him as a brother but it was different for Dean. It had been obvious that there was a deep emotional bond between him and Cas, one that even Dean seemed to becoming aware of, before he….Sam broke down, trying to drown out the sounds of his brother in pain.

Dean knelt on the floor of his room, the almost animalistic screams ripping from his throat as he let out his rage and grief, unable to hold back the pain anymore but desperately wanting to stop as the memories of Castiel flooded his mind.

That last day, the day he lost him…the day his life ended. Holding onto Castiel’s coat, the only physical reminder of him, Dean crawled onto his bed feeling the pain as he finally let himself cry, something he usually fought against. If only he’d been able to save him, if only…..

He buried his head into the coat, the indescribable smell of Castiel filled his nostrils, as he allowed himself to think of that day, the day that Castiel saved his life, but lost his……

He thought back to the moment when Castiel stepped between him and Michael’s angel blade. Unknown to them, Michael had been pulled out of Lucifer’s cage by his garrison of angels, and immediately started hunting for Castiel and Dean. They had gone on what they thought would be a routine hunt, another nest of vamps. Since his return from Purgatory, and his decision to become a hunter, Castiel had been on a few trips. His angelic strength and knowledge had been very useful, although his people skills still needed some work.

When they had gone into the abandoned factory and began searching for the nest they had been ambushed by Michael and a dozen other angels. Michael immediately attacked Dean while the other angels surrounded Castiel before he could react. During the fighting, Dean had managed to kill a few as Castiel tried to reach him, to transport him away from Michael. Dean had been stabbed in his shoulder but his adrenalin was keeping him going. By now, Cas was bleeding from from his many wounds, and was beginning to slow down, or as slow as an angel can become. Castiel called out to Dean that he would heal him but found himself fending off another vicious attack from Michael. Even though his powers were fading Castiel still tried to summon his energy to fight one more time, to protect Dean. He was bleeding heavily, and as he held out his hand, summoning his power, he faltered for a second, and cried out for Dean. Michael stepped forward, smiling in triumph as Castiel began to stumble and fall, knowing that he had won. Dean ran towards him shouting “No….Cas…no!” but found himself held back by two angels.

Michael had grabbed Castiel, turning him round to look at Dean, “Look at him Castiel,” he said quietly into his ear, a vicious knowing smile on his face, “look at what your love for this human has done, it has killed you both. Goodbye brother” Castiel looked at Dean, his blue eyes were so calm as he said “I’m sorry Dean, I lov….” The words were cut off as Michael stabbed Castiel, standing back as white light flooded the room, spilling from Castiel’s mouth and eyes, as his life ebbed away.

Castiel fell to the floor, the blackened outlines of his wings spread around him. The two angels held onto Dean as he screamed in rage, wrestling to be free. Michael stepped forward, watching Dean’s pain and grief at the loss of Castiel. “Dean, this had to be done, Castiel had to be punished”. Dean’s head had dropped down as he fought to control the pain and desolation at the sight of Castiel’s broken and bloodied body. Raising his head slowly, his green eyes full of ice cold fury he glared at Michael, “you son of a bitch…you’d better kill me now or I’ll hunt you all down and gank each and every one of you dicks…” Michael looked at his vessel, smiling slightly at this threat, “Dean”, he said in an irritatingly patient tone, “no, I’m not going to kill you. Your punishment was to watch Castiel die, and…” he stopped for a second and Dean snarled “and what…tell me!” Michael smiled again, “your punishment is to live knowing that you could have saved him. All you had to do was to say yes and become my vessel.”

Dean looked at Michael, standing there, his angel blade still dripping with Castiel’s blood. The realisation of what Michael had said shattered something inside him, the pain was almost physical. A second later he fell to the floor as Michael and the remaining angels disappeared. He crawled over to Castiel, putting his arms around him, holding him like a child, rocking back and forth in his grief, “Cas…no…not now. Stay with me, please….Cas….I’m sorry….so sorry”. But he knew that Castiel was gone, he had sacrificed himself to save Dean. As he looked at the lifeless body, he threw his head back and screamed “CASTIEL”, the almost inhuman sound echoing around the empty factory.

He had sat there for hours, just holding his angel, until Sam and Garth had finally tracked them down. They both came to a stop, looking around the room, which was covered in bodies, blackened outlines of angel wings and blood. Sam called out Dean’s name, and began searching frantically for him. A few seconds later he saw two figures in a dark corner, and shouting for Garth, he ran towards them. He stopped, not wanting to believe what he could see. Dean, sitting on the floor, covered in blood, his arms wrapped around Castiel. “Dean…Dean…what happened?” Sam looked at Castiel, realising that he was dead. Stepping closer, Sam heard Dean whispering “I’m sorry Cas…so sorry….don’t go….no….” Again Sam said “Dean?” When he looked up at Sam, the pain and sorrow etched on his face almost broke Sam’s heart. He stepped forward, crouching down reaching out instinctively to comfort his brother. Dean pushed him away screaming out Castiel’s name then continued his frantic whispering, holding Castiel’s broken body and rocking back and forth. Sam tried again but when he looked into his brother’s eyes he backed away, something had died inside Dean and like a wounded animal he needed to be left alone.

It had taken the combined efforts and strength of Sam and Garth to convince Dean to let Castiel’s body go. Dean carried Castiel to the Impala holding him like a child in his arms, covering him with the trenchcoat on the back seat. Some days later they finally persuaded him to let them bury Castiel, but Dean insisted on holding onto the trenchcoat, saying that Castiel would need it when he came back. That same day he had carefully folded the coat into a box and put it away.

Until today, he hadn’t seen or touched it since Castiel died. He cried out again and again as he held onto the coat. The pain of losing Castiel was more than he could take, it was indescribable. He curled up onto his bed, as he continued to cry, picturing the calm look in Castiel’s eyes as he died. Aching from the pain and grief, he hugged the coat to him, wishing that just for a second that Castiel was there….he needed to tell him how he had really felt about him. Those feelings that he hadn’t even admitted to himself…but it was too late now.

Even though he didn’t want to, Dean let himself think about the last words that Castiel said just before he died. Had Cas been going to say what he had really wanted to hear? That Castiel had loved him? If only he had been able to admit how he felt about Castiel, before he lost him. That day Cas had come back from Purgatory, the feelings that he usually kept locked away had begun to surface. He had struggled with the desire that he felt for Cas for so long, not wanting to admit the real truth, that he loved him. It wasn’t that he was scared of wanting to be with a man, there had been a few over the years, although he always blamed it on the alcohol. He had been scared of wanting to love another man. He breathed in Castiel’s scent again as he pictured those beautiful wise blue eyes looking at him. The pain of not being able to see Cas, to tell him how he felt overwhelmed him. He cried out Castiel’s name, his voice hoarse now, wishing that he could hold him just once more, letting the grief wash over him.

As the hours passed, Sam had fallen asleep, his iPod still playing. Dean lay on his bed, holding the coat, on the very edge of sleep. He was emotionally exhausted, releasing all the pain and grief and admitting to himself that he loved Castiel had left him drained. He sighed, letting himself say the words he had ached to say so many times, “Cas…if you can hear me….I love you”. One final tear slowly moved down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

A second later his eyes opened in alarm as he felt a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear. Exhausted and confused he took a second to wake up, aware that there was someone in the room but that presence was so familiar…..


	2. Am I Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds someone in his room and Sam gets get a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less angst, more fluff, and well.....let's just say things happen! No beta so any mistakes are mine, please feel free to comment, I'd love to know what people think - enjoy :)

As his hunter’s instincts took over, adrenalin flooded through his body and reaching under his pillow for his knife Dean sat up, shouting “What the hell!” He reached over and switched on the lamp, staring in disbelief…unable to accept what he could see, who he could see….it couldn’t be him…it wasn’t possible…he must be dreaming.

There, sitting on the bed next to him was Castiel, smiling gently.

“How…what…Cas….is it really you? It can’t be you…you…you….you died….” Dean stuttered as he took in the image of the angel sitting there, the man that he had come to love, as he backed away in confusion, still holding onto his knife.

Castiel tilted his head, his blue eyes looking at Dean in the slightly confused way that was so familiar to him.

“But you’re dead Cas….I was there, Michael killed you….you saved me” Dean found himself beginning to cry again as he looked at Castiel, thinking that his imagination was playing the cruellest of tricks on him.

Castiel reached out to touch him again as Dean backed away, confused and scared that this was just a really vivid dream. Castiel frowned slightly and lent forward, holding Dean’s face between his hands he said “Yes, it is me Dean” in that familiar voice that Dean had longed to hear for so many months.

“But how are you alive? And why now?” Dean managed to get these words out as tears overwhelmed him. Castiel smiled gently again, “It was your pain and grief Dean. It has been felt across the cosmos, that is why I was brought back. We will not be separated again, it has been written.”

Dean was still staring wildly at Castiel, this could not be happening, it had been almost a year since Cas died, a year filled with emptiness, pain and anger. Again, Castiel spoke, this time more firmly to him, “Dean, you must listen to me. I have been brought back, we will not be separated again, it has been written, by God himself.” As he spoke, Castiel looked into Dean’s confused and scared eyes, smiling gently as he stroked his face.

Dean looked at Castiel, feeling the warmth of his hands on his face, as he began to realise that this was not a dream, Castiel was here, sitting on his bed. He reached out slowly and for the first time in months he smiled as he hugged Castiel to him, wrapping his arms around him tighter and tighter, feeling his pain and grief drain away.  They sat there, as Castiel held him, it could have been for a minute or even an hour, he couldn’t say. Dean found himself breathing in Castiel’s indescribable scent as he held him, not wanting to ever let him go again. “Cas…I need to tell you something…I should have told you long ago” he said, as he struggled with the myriad of emotions running through him.

Castiel lent back and looked at him, his blue eyes encouraging him to say the words, to open his heart. Knowing that what he needed to say would be difficult, Castiel lent forward and gently kissed Dean, something that he had wanted to do from the moment he had gripped him and raised him from perdition so long ago.  Dean froze for a second, the feel of Castiel’s lips on his felt so right, so perfect that he didn’t want to move. Blushing slightly, at what he was about to say, Dean looked at Castiel’s blue eyes, radiating love and moving closer said “Dammit Cas….I can’t take this….I love you, I think I’ve always loved you”.

Castiel smiled “I know you love me Dean….I’ve always known, and I love you.” Dean bit his lip as he felt himself beginning to cry, those words were what he’d always wanted to hear. Castiel took him in his arms and kissed him again, gently at first, kissing away his tears, telling Dean again and again that he loved him, always. Holding each other, they lay down on the bed, and looking into each other’s eyes, Dean kissed Castiel, drinking in his fragrance, feeling the love that Castiel had for him. This was something that he had always wanted, always needed, from the second that he had first seen this beautiful man.

Castiel leaned forward, and slowly ran his tongue down Dean’s neck, smiling gently as Dean moaned. Pulling him closer, he kissed him again letting Dean taste his grace, Dean’s body shook, his eyes opening wide. Castiel looked into those green eyes, pupils widened with lust and smiled gently, “Dean, may I have you as mine?”  Dean felt his breath catch in his throat as Cas spoke those words, he had never felt like this about any man, or, if he was being honest with himself, any woman. Looking into Castiel’s blue eyes, still tasting his grace from that last kiss, he stammered, “Cas…..I…I….Cas….” Taking a deep breath he tried again, “Cas….yes, you can have me….oh god…yes Cas”

Castiel sat up and slowly took off his tie and shirt, dropping them onto the floor, looking into Dean’s eyes as he did so. Dean looked at this angel, this man he loved and almost growling the words said “I’ll take off the rest….” He reached forward, taking off a belt, then losing patience ripped at the pants aching to see all of him.  “Dammit Cas....” he snarled as he finally got the pants undone, his anger dissipating as Castiel stood at the side of the bed, letting him see his naked body. Dean felt his breath quicken as Castiel stood there almost smirking at him. “What…?”

“My turn to undress you Dean” Castiel smiled as he gently pulled at the towel wrapped around Dean’s waist, dropping it on the floor. He got onto the bed, pulling Dean towards him, their now naked bodies wrapped around each other as they kissed. Castiel let Dean taste his grace again, holding him tight as his body shook with passion. Holding Dean, Castiel placed his hand on the branded scar on Dean’s shoulder, remembering that day he had first touched this human man and claimed him as his own. Dean felt the heat of Castiel’s hand as he touched the scar, and held Cas closer to him. Castiel smiled, “This was the first time I touched you Dean, felt your skin. But holding you here, now….this is what I’ve always wanted”.

Almost overcome by these words Dean kissed Cas, his heat and passion rising for his angel, his man. Castiel sat up and before Dean could move, he was kneeling above him, pinning his arms above his head with his incredible strength. Leaning forward he ran his tongue slowly down Dean’s neck, feeling his pulse quicken as he tasted his hunter’s skin, Dean groaned softly at the touch. Castiel smiled, wondering how much longer Dean could wait for this.

He began to lick and suck at Dean’s nipples, gently at first, then as Dean began to respond, harder. Dean moaned loudly as he felt Castiel’s mouth and tongue and his back arched as pleasure overtook him. Castiel let go of his arms and moved further down, kissing and tasting every inch of him, loving every moan and utterance of his name from Dean’s lips. Running his hands slowly up Dean’s muscular thighs, pushing him back down onto the bed as his back arched up, Castiel again asked, “Dean, may I have you as mine?”

Lost in a passion he had never felt before, aching to have Castiel, Dean almost screamed “Dammit Cas…yes, yes…..I’m yours” Castiel smiled, his beautiful eyes never leaving Dean’s as he said “You are mine” then gently and slowly he took Dean’s hard cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip, tasting his hunter, his man, his Dean. 

Dean’s back arched up at the touch of his mouth and he screamed out Castiel’s name, lost in waves of pleasure as Castiel took Dean as his own, bringing him to the brink of an orgasm then slowing down, loving his screams and moans as he begged Cas for more.

Sam sat up, turning down his iPod, frowning as he listened out for the noise that had woken him up. Looking at his watch, he realised that it had been hours since he had given Dean the coat and left him to grieve. Concerned, he listened, at first not hearing a thing. Then a shout came from Dean’s room “Cas….oh dammit….Cas”. Sam jumped up and ran towards Dean’s room as he heard him shouting again, but there was something different about this shout, something familiar……

He stopped, a few feet from Dean’s door and listened again, wondering if he had made a mistake. Then, as he heard Dean’s voice for the third time, he took a step back. He knew that tone, had heard it when he’d interrupted Dean during a hook-up. Frowning, he realised that he had just heard Dean say “Cas….don’t stop….please, I can’t take it…Cas…” He blinked a few times as he thought about what that last shout implied. What was Dean doing in there?

He took another step back as he reluctantly listed the options in his mind. OK, Dean could be having a really vivid dream…a dream of him having sex with Castiel…but a dream just the same. Or he was awake and playing out a fantasy…again having sex with Castiel… Sam shook his head to try and remove the images playing behind his eyes. Again Dean cried out “Cas….please….I want you…..Cas” Sam still stood there, reluctant to go in and interrupt his brother when he heard another voice in Dean’s room….a familiar voice…

He fell back against the wall in shock….had he just heard Castiel’s voice? What the hell was going on in there? Castiel was dead, gone, it couldn’t have been his voice he just heard. And if it had been Castiel’s voice….Sam had heard Castiel say “I will have you Dean, you are mine now”. His eyes widened as he ran the words through his mind again and again. No, this wasn’t happening, Castiel couldn’t be in there….doing what he thought he was doing….he flinched as he heard Dean moan “Cas….I want all of you….now….”

He stood up as he heard Castiel’s unmistakeable voice “I know Dean…I want you too”. Right, Sam raked his hand through his hair as images of what he might see ran through his mind. Dean was either alone, or something pretending to be Castiel was in there….

Dean was lying on the bed, feeling Castiel’s mouth and tongue sucking and licking his cock, waves of pleasure roaring through his body as he cried out again and again for Castiel to let him come. Castiel’s hand began to caress his thighs, moving deeper each time, his fingers getting closer and closer….Dean held his breath for a second as he felt Castiel’s finger slip inside him…

Castiel held Dean’s gaze for a second, as he slowly worked his finger in deeper and deeper, feeling Dean’s muscles tensing then beginning to relax as Castiel moved further. Slowly, Castiel used a second finger, stretching them out gently as Dean moaned and then urged him to go on. Going deeper now, feeling the heat of Dean, Castiel used a third finger and stretched them out further and further, feeling Dean arch his back and then gently move down onto his hand, urging Castiel to continue.

Reluctantly, Castiel lifted his head, savouring the taste of this man he loved, Dean moaned in protest but tightened his muscles around Castiel’s fingers. He groaned “Cas…I want all of you…now”. Castiel looked deep into his hunter’s green eyes, seeing the passion and love that he had kept inside for so long, and said “I know Dean….I want you too”.

Again using his incredible strength, Castiel pulled Dean up from the bed, into his arms as they kissed. Castiel then moved behind him, using his hand to push Dean’s legs apart, caressing his skin. Dean arched his back at the touch of Castiel’s hand, he didn’t want to wait any longer, he had to have Castiel inside him now. Castiel took hold of his cock, aching to take Dean for himself, to have him the way he had waited for so long. Dean moaned as he felt the head of Castiel’s cock slowly entering him, feeling Castiel’s heat and passion as he moved in deeper. Castiel leaned forward and pulled Dean’s head back gently, feeling his cock move deeper in Dean, he looked into those impossibly green eyes and said “Dean, may I have you as mine?” a smile playing across his lips as he said the words that made Dean shudder in pleasure.

Dean, at the mercy of this angel, this man he loved, looked deep into Castiel’s eyes, and not caring who heard shouted “Yes Cas…dammit it….you have me”. Cas smiled again as he saw the passion in his hunter, his raw need to be taken now and he moved in deeper. Keeping one hand on Dean’s shoulder, caressing the scar made by his own, he reached around and taking hold of Dean’s cock began stroking in a firm steady rhythm as he began to move inside Dean.

Dean’s moans and cries grew louder as Castiel’s hand pumped harder and faster, arching his back he thrust back at Castiel, urging him to take him harder, take him deeper. Castiel, now finally beginning to lose control was lost in the moment, feeling Dean’s muscles tightening around his cock, the heat flowing from his body, and the urgent throbbing he felt in Dean’s cock just urged him on harder. As Dean’s orgasm got closer, Castiel went deeper, hitting that sweet spot inside as his relentless hand pumped harder, he began to lose himself in Dean and as he felt Dean beginning to come he thrust deeper than before, supporting Dean as he came, and finally feeling himself orgasm, he let Dean feel his grace exploding inside him. He quickly covered Dean’s eyes as white light began to fill the room and sparks flew from the lights as Castiel called out in Enochian.

Dean cried out Castiel’s name over and over as the orgasms tore through him and he felt Castiel’s grace flooding through. Castiel held him close, feeling every muscle spasm and found himself saying Dean’s name as they held each other, breathless and shaking as months of pent up emotion and passion flooded through them, the scar on Dean’s shoulder was glowing white as he gave in to the feelings and fell back against Castiel, his angel, his man, and now his lover.

Sam stood in the doorway, telling himself that he had to walk away before he was seen….but he couldn’t move his feet. It had been Castiel’s voice that he had heard….it was Castiel….and his brother….together….his brain screamed at him to close his eyes, to walk away and pretend that he hadn’t seen this….oh god….he was never going to get rid of this image….it was almost as bad as the time he walked in on Dean with those two waitresses…..

But this was different…this was Castiel…Sam had always known that there was something more behind the obvious friendship, something that Dean had never been able to express…well…until now…

He frowned slightly and gradually persuaded his feet to move, he’d leave them alone for a while, the questions could wait, he knew that Dean had never seemed so happy as he was right now, let them be happy together. Maybe if he went off and drank a bottle of Jack Daniels he would be able to forget what he had just seen…not Dean’s obvious happiness or that fact that Castiel was back…but…oh god…Sam took one last look into the room as he turned and froze for a second…..

Castiel had looked up and seen him standing by the door looking in, Dean, feeling Castiel move had turned his head to look….right….there was his younger brother standing by the now open door looking directly at them. For a few seconds, Sam looked at Dean and Castiel, still kneeling naked, together on the bed, as they looked at him, nobody said a word. Then, to Sam’s surprise, Dean looked him in the eye, a smile played across his mouth as he said “Cas is back Sammy…” Sam raised his eyebrows and said “and…?” Castiel looked at him, standing in the doorway and smiling said “Yes, I am back, and Dean said I may have him, so I did”.

Sam’s frown deepened for a second and then he began to smile…”I can see that Cas…ummm….I’ll leave you two alone for a while….got some research…or something…anything”, Sam began to stammer slightly as he stepped forward and said “should I …?” and Dean burst out laughing and shouted “dammit Sammy, close the goddamn door!” Sam blushed as he closed the door, and almost ran away from Dean’s room, as what he had seen and heard flooded through his mind.

Castiel, still holding Dean, said “Should I go and talk to him? He seems confused.” Dean laughed as he turned round to look at Castiel, “no, I think Sam needs some alone time”. Castiel tilted his head and looked at him in that endearingly familiar way, “Alone time? As we have just experienced?” Dean smiled at Castiel, shaking his head and pulled Castiel to him, revelling in the feel of his smooth skin next to his, he looked deep into his angel’s eyes, his man, his lover, feeling the warmth and passion that flowed between them. “No Castiel, but I need to ask you a question now”, Castiel tilted his head again and said “Yes Dean, it is me”.

Dean grinned and pulling Castiel closer, he kissed Castiel’s neck, breathing in the indefinable perfect scent of him and whispered in his ear “Castiel, may I have you as mine?”

Castiel pulled back, holding this hunter, this human man that he had taken for himself, and as he looked into Dean’s green eyes, seeing the love that now glowed there, the sadness, rage and anger now gone, his impossibly blue eyes shining, a single tear of sheer joy rolled down his cheek as he said “Yes Dean, you may have me as yours, now and always…I love you”. Dean gently wiped the tear away from his angel’s perfect skin saying “I know Cas….I love you too”.


	3. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend the night together, secrets come out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and well...you can guess what they're up to..! Feel free to comment, would love to know what you think of this :)

Castiel lay on Dean’s bed, being an angel meant that he didn’t have to sleep, but he lay there in Dean’s arms quietly, watching his hunter, his man, sleep. He knew that Dean needed to rest, not having angelic strength like himself he had been exhausted by the hours they had spent together in…Castiel smiled gently….experiencing carnal knowledge of each other….

Watching Dean sleep was one of his favourite things, he had stood or sat watching him sleep for hours, usually without Dean’s knowledge. He would study Dean’s face, memorising every aspect of it, letting his eyes linger on the hunter’s body as he slept. Castiel had struggled with the feelings that these sleep-watching sessions had generated within him. He had known from the second he gripped Dean and raised him from perdition that he had wanted this man for his own, even though he knew it was a fundamental rule for angelic kind not to love a human being.

It was his love for Dean, his desire to protect him from all harm, even if that included his own kind that had eventually led to his death at the hands of the Archangel Michael. Castiel frowned slightly as he remembered that moment and the pain that Dean had experienced from then. But he could not have let him become Michael’s vessel, even if it had been foretold for millennia. He could not have borne seeing the man he wanted for his own to be used by Michael and then discarded, an empty shell, no longer Dean.

He knew that his actions had caused Dean immense pain, but it was also that pain that had brought Castiel back. The suffering and the sacrifices that Dean had been through had been so profound that God himself had intervened to end the suffering. He smiled as he remembered the moment that he had found himself standing outside the bunker, alive, with the knowledge that he and Dean would never be separated again, that it had been written.

Dean moaned slightly in his sleep, frowning, his breathing quickened. Concerned, Castiel studied him, he appeared to be dreaming, but it obviously wasn’t a pleasant dream. Again he moaned, saying “no…no…..stay with me”. Castiel reached out and gently stroked Dean’s face, needing to comfort him. His vivid green eyes opened and he cried out “Cas….don’t go”.

Castiel pulled Dean closer to him, holding him as he whispered “I’m here Dean, I’ll always be here”. Confused and still half-asleep, Dean pulled back slightly and seeing Castiel’s beautiful blue eyes, filled with love looking at him, sighed in relief. “You’re still here….I…I thought you’d…” he smiled, seeing the man he loved lying next to him. Castiel gently stroked Dean’s face, “I felt your pain when I touched you. I told you we would not be separated again, why would you think that?”

“You felt my pain? Uh Cas, how did you do that?”

“We are connected on a fundamental level Dean. I can feel your physical reactions and emotions when I am near to you.”

“All of them?” asked Dean, getting slightly concerned at exactly what Castiel could feel.

A small smirk passed across Castiel’s face as he said “Yes, all of them Dean. I can tell you what they are right now, if you wish me to do so”.

He looked at Castiel, seeing the amusement and yes, that was almost a wicked glint in those impossibly blue eyes. Damn, this would take some getting used to.

“Ok Cas, what can you feel?” he grinned, trying to focus his mind on getting up showering and eating breakfast, wondering how much Cas would pick up.

Castiel tilted his head, studying his man and slowly began to smile. “You do not want to get up shower and eat breakfast Dean. You do want me to do this though…” He reached out, and before Dean could react, his angelic strength had forced Dean onto his back, holding his hands above his head, as he had done hours earlier. Protesting faintly, but not really wanting Castiel to let go, Dean tried to get up but found himself unable to move. This time Castiel grinned widely as he drank in the image of Dean before him, naked and already aroused as he moved down to kiss Dean’s sensuous mouth.  Unable to move, he growled in desire as they began to kiss, Castiel holding him down effortlessly, but so gently. Castiel moved onto Dean’s neck, biting him gently, feeling him trying to move as passion tore through him.

“Cas…” groaned Dean, unable to say much more. Castiel smiled as he felt Dean’s arousal and bit his neck again, “This is what you wanted Dean, I felt it” he said quietly, returning again to Dean’s sensuous mouth, needing to taste his hunter, his man.  His head spinning, all of his senses focussed on Castiel, Dean gave in to his passion and for the second time in a few hours submitted totally to his angel, his man, his lover. Cas had been right, this was what he had wanted.

He lay there in almost total submission, lost in the feel of Castiel’s mouth on his neck, his teeth biting gently, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. He groaned as he felt his cock hardening and beginning to throb, damn, this was so hot. His back arched as Castiel ran his tongue down his neck and he found himself trying to move his arms, he needed to touch Castiel, he had to touch him. Castiel still held him effortlessly and he had to admit to himself that being helpless, at the mercy of his angel was just too good.  He groaned Castiel’s name, and Castiel pulled back, smiling at his Dean, his man, knowing that he could continue to restrain him and take as long as he wanted, but part of him knew that Dean wanted more.

“Tell me what you want Dean” whispered Cas, “Tell me”. Dean’s vivid green eyes, dazed with lust, focussed on Castiel’s blue eyes. “Tell me Dean” urged Castiel, a smile playing across his mouth. He already knew what Dean wanted, needed, but part of him wanted Dean to tell him anyway.  Dean, finally able to speak, “I want to be inside you Cas, now, I need you, please….” His voice trailed off as Cas leaned forward and kissed him, filling his mouth with his grace. As the indescribable taste of Castiel filled his mouth, Dean had to hold himself back from coming right then. Castiel slowly let him go, and still kneeling above him, opened his arms and said “Take me Dean, do what you need with me” and then smiled, biting his bottom lip as he felt Dean’s breathing quicken.

Holding back his angelic strength, knowing that Dean needed to take control he let him sit up, and as Dean, growling in frustration, finally got to touch him, running his hands down Castiel’s impossibly perfect skin, biting and kissing his neck. He took hold of Castiel’s cock, and as he gazed into those incredible eyes, he began to stroke firmly, feeling the heat as Castiel responded, beginning to breathe heavily as he moaned “Dean….my Dean”.

He smiled wickedly as he said “Yes, I’m your Dean”, enjoying the fact that he was now in control of his angel, his man. He began to stroke faster, rubbing his thumb over the head of Cas’s cock, watching him shudder in pleasure. Again he moaned Dean’s name, breathless now as his arousal grew.  Slowly, sliding his hand round Cas, he worked one finger into him, this made Cas gasp and his muscles tightened around Dean’s finger for a second. “Cas, relax, I won’t hurt you” said Dean smiling. Cas moaned again “I know…don’t stop Dean…please”. Gently but firmly Dean moved a second and then a third finger into Cas, stretching them out slightly as Cas had done to him earlier. Cas shuddered at this and moaned low and deep in his throat, “Dean….Dean….yes…”.

Dean’s hand continued stroking Cas’s cock, feeling the velvety hardness and the throbbing as his passion grew. Cas’s muscles were tightening around his fingers urging him deeper, needing more. He stopped for a second, Cas moaning in protest, but knowing that what was to come would be even better so he waited. He moved behind Castiel, and with a satisfied sigh, he wrapped his arms around his man, biting at his neck. Castiel’s head dropped back onto Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, my Dean”, his voice breaking slightly as his passion shook through him.

He smiled, “Cas, I know what you want, I know what you need, wait”. Holding his cock, he gently but firmly began to move into Cas, just the head at first, then further in, deeper. Castiel froze for a second as he felt himself being taken by Dean, his hunter, his man. Then he arched his back urging Dean to continue. Holding Castiel’s hips, Dean continued, going deeper and deeper, feeling the heat and Castiel’s muscles gripping him, as he began to move, pumping his rock hard cock into Castiel.

As his rhythm increased Dean took hold of Castiel’s cock again and began to stroke hard and fast this time, arching his back as he pushed deeper into his angel. Castiel cried out “Dean…oh …yes…harder” his head dropping back against Dean’s shoulder as he felt a joy he never knew existed. Dean, his Dean, deep inside him, and all Castiel could feel was Dean’s love and passion for him, a need to feel and see Castiel come, to make him feel what Dean had felt earlier.  Dean’s hips began to pump harder and faster, his hand feeling Castiel’s cock beginning to throb, he knew that he was close to coming but he didn’t want this feeling to end. “Cas, I can’t hold on much longer…” Dean gasped out these words as he pumped deeper into Castiel. As Castiel felt Dean hitting that sensitive spot deep inside, shockwaves of pleasure coming from that, his cock rock hard and ready to come, he groaned “Dean, so close….don’t stop….take me”.

Dean, feeling Castiel’s muscles starting to spasm around his cock, cried out as he felt himself exploding inside Cas, his hips plunging forward wildly, deep into him, taking his angel, his man as hard as he could. Castiel, now lost in waves of pleasure, screamed out Dean’s name as he came, Dean’s hand holding his cock in a firm grip, increasing his passion as he came hard and fast.  This time it was Dean holding up Castiel as he fell back against him, submitting himself totally to the passion and pleasure that Dean had given him. As his head fell back against Dean’s shoulder again, he turned to look at Dean, his eyes clouded with lust as he groaned “Dean, my Dean”.

Dean held him tightly, whispering “Cas, oh god, my Cas” over and over. He had never felt like this, not with anyone. This moment, right now, was what Dean had been searching for his whole life. Still holding Castiel, feeling his angel trying to recover his breath, he had to tell him how he felt. Quietly he said “Cas, I need to tell you this”. Castiel, still trying to catch his breath groaned “Dean, I already know what you want to say”.

“Dammit Cas, let me say this, I need to tell you.”

Castiel smiled and nodded, “OK Dean, tell me.”

“Cas, I’ve never felt like this with anyone else, when you touch me, kiss me…” Dean’s voice trailed off for a second as he felt tears welling up. “Cas, oh god, I’ve been looking for this my whole life. When I lost you that day my life ended. I never thought I’d be able to be happy again.” he began to cry, unable to hold back the tears anymore. “Castiel, I love you, I’ve always loved you. And being here with you, like this, is…”

He stopped as the tears flowed, unable to speak any more. Castiel, feeling the flood of emotions from Dean, turned to face him, his hunter, his man, and using his angelic strength, picked him up like a child, cradling him in his arms. Dean held onto his angel, feeling the warmth and strength of his arms, his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel kissed him and as Dean continued to cry said quietly “I’m sorry I hurt you that day Dean, sorry you had to go through that pain.”

Dean, through his tears cried out “No Cas, it’s ok, you’re here with me now, that’s all that matters”. Castiel held him closer, “No Dean, now you must let me speak”, he said gently. “I didn’t want to hurt you but I couldn’t let you be Michael’s vessel. I was being selfish, wanted you for my own. So I had to be punished, but you shouldn’t have been punished Dean, that was not God’s will, that was Michael’s choice. I hurt you because I loved you. Dean shook his head in protest, “Cas, it doesn’t matter, you’re with me now”. “I know Dean, but I did hurt you and for that I am truly sorry. But being here with you, I have never experienced such joy and love.” Castiel sighed in complete happiness, kissing him and then saying softly as he looked into Dean’s beautiful green eyes, “Dean, my Dean, you are what I’ve always wanted too, you have my heart, I love you.”

Dean closed his eyes for a second as he took in Castiel’s words, his face contorted as he tried not to cry again, not wanting to weep again at the joy that he now felt coursing through his body. Castiel kissed him softly and said “Dean, I know you need to cry, it is ok, I am here.” He gave into his tears as Castiel held him, calling himself a baby for crying again. But these were tears of happiness. Castiel stroked his face gently knowing that Dean was truly happy, maybe for the first time in his life.

Castiel lay down on the bed, Dean lay with his head on his chest, listening to Castiel’s heart as he began to calm down, his tears slowing. They lay there quietly for some time, Dean still almost unable to believe that his angel, his man, his lover was here with him. Castiel, stroking his face said quietly “Yes Dean, this time you do need to get up, shower and eat something”. Dean frowned for a second and then burst out laughing. “Dammit Cas, stop doing that.” Turning he dug his fingers into Castiel’s ribs, trying to tickle him. Cas frowned for a second and then began to squirm away from him. “Dean…no….stop it!” he shouted as he began to smile and then to Dean’s surprise, Cas began to giggle like a child as Dean continued to tickle him.

Grinning, Dean knelt on top of Castiel, relentlessly tickling him as Castiel squirmed underneath him, giggling helplessly. He knew that he could use his angelic strength to stop Dean but he didn’t want to, this was too good. After another minute Cas yelled “Dean…no….stop! I can’t take it!” descending into giggles as Dean found more places where his angel was ticklish, loving the fact that he could make him laugh.

Unable to take any more, Castiel caught hold of Dean’s arms gently and pulled him down on top of him, using his strength to hold him there. He kissed Dean who was still grinning and laughing at him. “Enough Dean, no more”! Dean, always up for a challenge, raised his eyebrows and said “Oh really?” a wicked smile passed across his face as he carried on tickling Castiel. This time, Castiel retaliated, finding what Dean thought was a secret, the only places he was really ticklish were the back of his knees. Castiel’s hands went straight there and dug his fingers in grinning at him.

Dean exploded into giggles, trying to get away from Castiel. But Castiel, with an almost wicked look in his eyes, gently lifted him off, leapt on top of him, pressed him face down on the bed with one hand as he continued tickling him. Dean, helpless against Castiel’s angelic strength, and secretly enjoying that fact, yelled in between bouts of laughter “Cas…dammit Cas…stop…please…!” Castiel looking down at Dean burst out laughing at his struggles to get away and let go of him, falling by his side as he carried on laughing.

Dean, catching his breath finally, “Cas, how did you know I was ticklish there?” Castiel, still giggling, said “I know how you feel Dean, we are connected.” Dean, wondering how much Castiel could know said “How connected are we?” Castiel turned to look at Dean, and smiling at his man, “I cannot read your exact thoughts Dean but I can read your emotions, especially when we are in physical contact, like now”. Dean frowned slightly then smiled as he realised he quite liked this ability of Castiel, this could be interesting.

He pulled Castiel to him, brushing his hair away from his face, drinking in the beauty of this man as he kissed him. Castiel surrendered to the kiss, feeling Dean’s love and contentment radiating from him, and there was something else Dean was feeling right now. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled away from Dean and smirking said “I think you need to shower and eat before we do that Dean.”

“Before we do what?” said Dean puzzled. Castiel lent in and whispered softly, “before we have carnal knowledge of each other in the Impala, or is it on the Impala?” Dean’s eyes widened, how on earth did Castiel know that? Blushing slightly under Castiel’s amused gaze, Dean said “well, it was just a thought…but…Cas, you don’t have to call it carnal knowledge…” His voice faltered as he pictured Castiel naked on the hood of the Impala, his man and his baby together…..oh god, this was getting out of hand!

Castiel grinned, as he kissed Dean “so it was on the Impala…and what should I say instead of carnal knowledge?” Dean, still blushing slightly at the thought of taking Castiel on the hood of his car, “umm say having sex, hooking up, I don’t know!” Castiel tilted his head in that familiar way and after a few seconds said “I wish to call it making love Dean, is that an acceptable term?” Dean, feeling himself getting turned on by the images in his head of Castiel, on the hood, naked, sweating….oh god, he had to stop this train of thought right now, “Whatever you want Cas, you choose! I should go and shower….”

Castiel pulled Dean back towards him, his blue eyes shining with delight as he saw the images in Dean’s mind, “I shall call it making love from now on, for that it is what we are doing.” Dean looked at Castiel’s blue eyes, knowing that he had seen the images in his mind, oh the hell with it, the shower could wait a bit longer, he moved in to kiss Cas, savouring the taste of his angel. Castiel, smiling, took hold of Dean’s hand. He knew that soon he would have to tell him the real truth about their connection, that he could read Dean’s thoughts as clearly as if they were spoken aloud if he wished to do so. His smile deepened as he read another of Dean’s thoughts...was that position even possible in a shower? Leaning forward, his lips brushing against Dean’s ear, Castiel began to tell him what he was going to do to him in the shower, feeling Dean’s breath quicken Cas stood up and led his man, his hunter, down the hall, he was going to show Dean that he had a few ideas of his own……..


	4. That Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel begin to bond, Dean and Sam talk, Castiel discovers shampoo...and Sam needs to learn to knock on doors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter - tiny bit of angst, brotherly conversations and lots of...well you know! By the way, really sorry for Sam in this chapter, poor poor man lol! No beta so all mistakes are mine, comments make me update faster everyone "hint hint"!!! Enjoy!

 

Sam, having managed to drink himself to sleep, dragged himself off his bed. He had woken up hours ago with a raging hangover and after taking painkillers and drinking water had fallen asleep again. Warily he listened for any sound coming from his brother’s room, but it all seemed quiet. He winced as the image of Castiel and Dean together on the bed crept into his mind again. He had walked in on Dean during hook-ups more than once, Dean not seeming to care that much about it. But this was different, not because Dean had been with a man, but because that man was Castiel, who was, let’s face it, an angel.

Sam had always thought that Dean had been hiding his feelings for Castiel for a long time. He had seen him looking at Castiel more than once, and even when Castiel had gone rogue and worked with Crowley, he hadn’t wanted to accept that it was true. Come to think of it, Dean had always defended Castiel’s actions and this had continued after they had been through Purgatory together. Sam sighed and stretched, as he thought about this situation. He was happy to see Castiel back, he had missed him, although he had about a thousand questions as to how this had happened. But to see him and Dean together – well, if his brother was happy, Sam laughed quietly as judging by the very loud noises coming from Dean’s room last night he had certainly sounded happy, as had Castiel! He was never going to get that image out of his head but at least he could see the funny side. Sitting up, Sam decided to grab a shower and then make some food, maybe Dean and Cas would want something.

Still feeling tired, Sam strolled down to the bathroom and unthinking walked straight in, only realising too late that not only was the shower running, he had done it again, walked in on Dean and Castiel. Again he found himself frozen in the doorway as he tried not to look at what they were doing.   Stuttering, “oh shit, sorry guys, sorry, I’ll go, sorry” as he tried not to run too fast out of the bathroom, he heard the unmistakeable sound of laughter coming from Dean and Castiel. Sam went back to his room, carefully closing his door and fell back onto his bed, groaning and calling himself an idiot. Twice in 12 hours, what were the odds….!

He lay on his bed, face burning as he vowed to fit locks to the bathroom doors and make his brother start using them. At least he had managed to get out the room quicker than last night, but as the image of what he had just seen danced about in his head, not quick enough. And Castiel had been laughing, that was something new, it was rare enough to see him smile, let alone laugh. So at least Dean and Castiel didn’t seem too upset about being disturbed, even if the laughing was a bit odd.

Still lying on his bed 10 minutes later, not wanting to go and use another bathroom, Sam sat bolt upright when he heard a knock at his door. “Sammy?” came the familiar voice of his brother Dean, his head peeped around the door, eyes closed, grinning. “Not interrupting anything?” he asked, opening one eye and looking on in amusement at his brother’s obvious discomfort. Sam gave in and laughed, shaking his head, “very funny Dean, stop being a jerk!” Dean, who this time was wearing jeans and an unbuttoned shirt strolled in. Raising an eyebrow at his hung-over brother he sat next to him on the bed.

“How’s the head Sam?” “Fine, Dean. Umm about yesterday and uh, just now…” Sam trailed off as he looked at Dean who was starting to laugh. Sam joined in, reaching out to push his brother to shut him up. Taking another look at Dean, he raised his eyebrows, puzzled. Not only was Dean still laughing, but for the first time since that eventful day that broken look had gone from his eyes, the pain and rage that had been there for so long had disappeared.

Dean looked at Sam, his smile seemed to light up his face as he said “What?” Sam grinned and said “nothing, it’s just been a long time since I saw you smile or heard you laugh.” Dean, his green eyes shining, said “not had a lot to smile or laugh at since that day Sam” his voice breaking slightly. He reached out and hugged Sam for the first time in months. Dean sniffed loudly and Sam said “Dean, are you crying?” “Shut up bitch” growled Dean but smiled again.

“Look Sammy, I know you’ve got a lot of questions but first I want to say sorry,” Sam looked at his brother surprised, Dean was saying sorry? Clearing his throat, Dean went on “I’ve been a bit of a pain lately, hunting all the time and not talking much” his head dropped down, he always found it hard to talk to Sam like this. “A bit of a pain Dean?” said Sam, taking this rare opportunity to get one over his big brother. Dean looked up, “Bitch”, “Jerk” said Sam grinning. “Come on Sam, I’m just trying to say sorry” said Dean. Sam gave in, “It’s fine Dean, I understand. So, mind telling me exactly how Castiel is back? And where is he anyway?”

“Still in the shower, insisted on washing his hair with ‘that the nice smelling stuff in the green bottle’, when I left he was on about the 8th or 9th wash” said Dean grinning. Sam frowned, “I thought his grace kept him clean? Wait a minute, the green bottle? That’s my organic shampoo Dean…” His voice wavered off as Dean burst out laughing, “organic shampoo Sammy? You’re a hunter, not a model!”

Sam gave him one of his bitch face looks and then grinned, “So, how did Castiel come back?”

“I was just about falling asleep yesterday, when the next thing I knew he was just sitting there on the bed” Dean’s green eyes lit up at that memory of that moment. “Still in that suit with his tie all twisted up as usual”.

“So what happened then Dean?”

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes glowing with mischief as he said “well, YOU know what happened next Sammy” enjoying the blush that swept up his baby brother’s face. “Dean, come on, I said sorry about that!”

“I know. Well, once he’d convinced me it was him, he explained how he was back. He said it was my pain and sorrow, it had reached across the cosmos” said Dean, as calmly as if he were talking about how to repair the Impala.

“But how did he come back?”

“Remember when we found ourselves on that plane, you know, just after we started the Apocalypse when Ruby tricked you into killing Lilith?” said Dean.

Sam frowned, not really wanting to remember the whole drinking demon blood phase, “of course I remember, God intervened”

“Bingo” said Dean, smiling at Sam’s surprise. “Cas said that God couldn’t bear my pain and sorrow any longer, and that Castiel was to be brought back and…” Sam looked at Dean in surprise as his big brother started to cry, “and…and…we would never be separated again, that we would always be together, God himself had written it” , Dean’s head dropped down as he tried to stop crying. Sam waited for Dean to calm down, finally hugging his brother for a minute.

“So, you and Castiel will always be together? Does that mean that Cas is now human?”

Dean’s green eyes lit up with a lustful look, “No, he’s definitely all angel,” Dean’s voice faded away and he blushed as he thought of Cas’s angelic strength and what they had done in the shower earlier. “Uh Dean? You still with me?” Dean shook his head, smirking at the images running through his mind.

“So, Castiel is back and you’re both off heaven’s hit list now?” “We’re all off the list, Cas, me, you, we can’t be touched again.” Dean said happily. “Great, that only leaves everything in hell and any other nightmares we haven’t seen before trying to kill us” said Sam. “We’ll worry about that later, let someone else pick up the slack for a while” said Dean. “Wait a minute, are you actually going to take some time off hunting?” said Sam in surprise.

Dean grinned, “I think we both deserve a few weeks off. When was the last time you got any Sammy?” Sam laughed, “I could do with a little R&R. I mean, you’re already getting some Dean”, he smirked at his big brother, laughing as he blushed. “Knock it off, you’ve had your fun Sam…but not as much as I’ve already had” Dean said, raising his eyebrows and grinning. Sam looked at his big brother, and laughed, shaking his head. This was a Dean he hadn’t seen in a very long time, if ever.

“Dean, I can’t apologise again for interrupting you and Cas earlier, when you were…you were…” Sam stopped, unsure of what to say. “When we were having carnal knowledge of each other” said Dean, “at least that’s what Cas calls it!” “He didn’t actually say that Dean?” Sam feeling himself start to laugh again. “Yeah, but now he says he’s going to say making love,” Dean blushed again as he thought about that conversation. Sam, surprised to see his big brother blushing, looked away for a second, Dean’s eyes had been full of love when he mentioned Castiel’s name. It was good to see him happy.

He looked at Dean again, wondering how to ask the next question burning in his mind. “So, does this mean that you and Cas are….well…both of you are now….” Dean smiled, “Yes Sam, me and Castiel, we’re together”. Sam looked in surprise at how easily Dean told him this incredible news. Reaching out he hugged his big brother, a man who had sacrificed his own happiness, even his life for family, friends and complete strangers, time and time again. Dean had pushed away his own needs and desires for so long. He deserved to be happy. “It’s about time Dean, took you long enough to admit you love Castiel.”

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes shining, “I do love him, always have loved him”

“I know, and Dean, I’m happy for you” said Sam. They shared a smile, a rare moment of total candour between them.

There was a familiar sound of rustling feathers and as Dean looked up, Castiel was standing in front of them. “Dean, my eyes feel sore, they won’t stop stinging” Cas said calmly. Sam and Dean looked at Castiel, who was standing there, his eyes looked reddened, he was covered in soap suds, completely naked. “Uh Cas?” said Sam, trying not to look at a naked Castiel for a third time in a day, “Hello Sam, it is good to see you” said Castiel. “You do know you’re naked right now?” said Sam.

Dean burst out laughing and pulling off his shirt, wiped gently at Castiel’s beautiful blue eyes and then wrapped the shirt around his waist like a towel. “Cas, what have you done?” “The nice smelling green bottle, it made a lot of this white fluffy matter and it was fun but then my eyes were hurting” Castiel said patiently. Then he smiled at Dean, his eyes shining, pulling Dean towards him and running his hands appreciatively down Dean’s naked back “My Dean,” he said happily.

“Cas…” said Dean, as he gestured towards his brother, loving the touch of the angel’s hands on his skin, but very aware of Sam trying not to look. Castiel looked puzzled, “I don’t understand Dean. Sam has already seen my naked form, and yours…” his voice deepened as he pulled Dean closer. Dean smiled at his angel, the lack of people skills making him even more appealing at that moment. “I know Cas, come on, let’s get you cleaned up and leave Sam in peace” he said, unable to help himself he stroked Castiel’s face gently, his vivid green eyes drinking in the beauty that stood before him.

“Sam, how about you rustle up some food while I sort out shampoo boy here?” Castiel smiled, biting at his bottom lip as he looked lustfully at Dean, and grabbed his hand, pulling Dean out of the door eagerly. Dean found himself almost pulled off his feet as his angel sped down the hall to the bathroom. Sam sat there laughing at this for a few minutes and then started to make his way to the kitchen. As he passed the bathroom, the door slightly open, he could hear Dean trying to persuade Castiel to dress. Castiel was insisting that he wanted to be naked as he liked the way that Dean looked at him. As Sam picked up speed, not wanting to eavesdrop, he heard Dean saying “I know that Cas but if you’re naked all I want to do is touch you….” Sam ran off humming loudly not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation……Maybe he should take off for few days and give Dean and Castiel some time alone.

Over an hour later, Dean and Castiel finally sat down for some food. Sam was dishing out pizza and was relieved to see that Castiel had been persuaded to wear jeans and a t-shirt, although he was still telling Dean that he would be happy if he was naked. Sam going back to grab a few beers noticed that Dean and Castiel were holding hands under the table. He smiled as Castiel looked so happy and proud as he sat there, holding Dean’s hand, his blue eyes shining as he looked at Dean. Yes, they were definitely behaving like newly-weds!

That night Castiel ate some pizza, drank a bottle of beer as he listened to Sam and Dean talking, occasionally joining in. But he mostly sat holding Dean’s hand, never taking his eyes off him, smiling when Dean looked at him. Dean, unable to help himself, held Castiel’s hand, his green eyes softening with love when Castiel looked at him and smiled. He felt his breath quickening as he thought about the shower he had taken with Castiel earlier, damn, he was getting a hard-on just thinking about it.

Sam, pleading tiredness said goodnight and slipped off to his room. He wasn’t that tired but he could see the way that Cas and Dean were looking at each other and he didn’t want to be in the way. Lying down, and putting his iPod on, he thought about the way that Dean had looked when he told him that he loved Castiel. He’d never seen Dean look so happy, not even with Lisa and Ben. He smiled at the thought of his big tough brother who was obviously head over heels in love with Castiel. He had always thought that Dean had fallen for Castiel when he first saw him, but he had never been able to express it, until now. Still, he was definitely going to fit locks to the bathroom doors and make sure that Dean used them….Sam blushed at what he had seen in the shower, he wasn’t even sure what that position was called…and who knew that Castiel was that flexible!

Castiel smiled at Dean as they heard Sam’s door close. “We are alone now Dean, may I remove this clothing? I wish to be naked so you can look at me.” Dean laughed at Castiel’s insistence that he be naked. Cas frowned at him, “Dean, I did not joke. I wish to remove this clothing now.” Dean pulled Castiel up from the chair and slowly pulled off Cas’s t-shirt, running his hands over his impossibly smooth skin. “Better?” he asked. “No, I wish to remove all of this clothing” Castiel said again, gesturing to his jeans. Dean bit his lip as he felt his arousal, and kneeling down in front of Cas unfastened the jeans and pulled them down to Castiel’s knees, smirking he asked “Better?” Castiel frowned and shook his head, as Dean stopped teasing him and took off the jeans. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at Castiel’s naked body. Castiel smiled, looking down at Dean and said “I am happy now”.

Dean stood up slowly, his green eyes taking in every inch of his angel’s body. Castiel, picking up on Dean’s thoughts smiled and pulling open Dean’s shirt placed his hand on the branded scar on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked at Castiel’s expression and said “Cas? You know what I’m thinking, don’t you?” Castiel dropped his head down for a second, and looked up into Dean’s eyes, a look of pure mischief on his face. Dean felt his cock begin to throb as Castiel did this, damn, he was turning him on with just a look. “Yes Dean, I do know”, said Castiel, running his hand up to Dean’s face and then tracing a finger around Dean’s mouth. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as Castiel’s finger slipped into his mouth gently, Cas smiling as Dean began to suck it, his deep blue eyes shining as he watched Dean’s passion rise.

Dean pulled away slowly, dropping his shirt, then his jeans onto the floor, smiling at Castiel. “Well Dean?” said Castiel huskily. Dean grinned and knelt down in front of him, running his hands up Castiel’s thighs, feeling his own cock throbbing and his breathing increase as he pulled Castiel closer to him. Castiel stroked the side of Dean’s face. “Dean, my Dean” he said tenderly as he felt Dean’s hands take hold of his cock, and with a mixture of lust and love in his blue eyes, watched as Dean, his green eyes fixed on the face of his angel, as he ran his tongue slowly around the head of Castiel’s cock.

Castiel’s eyes closed for a second as he felt Dean’s mouth, sending thrills of pleasure through him. Dean opened his sensuous mouth and pulled Castiel closer, as his cock slid gently into his mouth, running his tongue along the length and sucking, Dean moaned as Castiel’s incredible taste filled his mouth. Castiel ran his hands through Dean’s hair, his back arching in pleasure as Dean sucked and licked at his cock. He had read Dean’s thoughts about this during the meal, enjoyed the images that Dean was thinking of. His breath quickened as Dean’s hands pulled him closer, his cock going deeper into Dean’s mouth, looking down at his hunter, Dean’s green eyes, pupils wide with lust, looking up at him. Castiel could feel Dean’s love and passion flooding out of him as he took his angel to the edge of an orgasm. Castiel’s hands clenched involuntarily in Dean’s hair as his hips thrust forward, Dean moaning at the sensation. He could feel Cas’s cock throbbing as he sucked and licked, this is what he had wanted to do for the past hour, an aching need to taste his angel.

Dean’s hands pulled Castiel closer, hearing him cry out as he took Cas’s cock deeper into his mouth, sucking harder as he did so. Castiel’s hands again tightened in his hair as his back arched, aching to come now. Dean’s eyes, now hazy with lust looked at Castiel as his incredible taste began to overcome his senses. His angel, his man was driving him wild, this was so damn hot. Castiel cried out “Dean, Dean, please, I need to come” Dean pulled Castiel hard to him, sucking and licking so hard and fast, his tongue pressing down on the head of Castiel’s cock, not wanting to make him wait any more, just wanting to feel his angel come, taste every single drop of him.

Castiel’s body began to shake as his orgasm grew closer, Dean’s sensuous mouth was all he could think of right then. Dean, feeling Castiel’s cock beginning to spasm and throb wildly pulled Cas in as far as he could, urging him on. Castiel unable to hold back cried out Dean’s name over and over as he felt his orgasm surge through him and with a final scream of what sounded like Enochian, exploded into Dean’s mouth, his grace flooding through. Dean was overcome with Castiel’s grace, his scar on his shoulder glowing white as it flowed through him. Sparks flew from the lamps in the room as bright white light flooded from Castiel and Dean. As the spasms subsided, Dean savoured every drop of Castiel, not wanting this to end. Breathing heavily still murmuring Dean’s name, Castiel looked down at his man, his hunter. He ran his hand down the side of Dean’s face, loving this beautiful man who loved him.

Slowly, Dean moved his mouth away, his lips swollen and reddened, looking up at Castiel, his breath catching in his throat at those impossibly blue eyes, filled with love. He wanted this man with every fibre of his being. “Cas, I love you” he said huskily. Castiel smiled at Dean, and lifted him up effortlessly, sweeping him up into his arms, his angelic strength on full display for his man. Startled, Dean laughed, “Cas, put me down!”, as Castiel leaned in and kissed that sensuous mouth that had given him so much pleasure. “Dean, my Dean, may I have you as my own?” Castiel asked again, smiling at the look of pure lust on Dean’s face. “Cas, you know I’m yours” said Dean, as he submitted completely to his angel. Castiel smiled, a look of mischief on his face as he lifted Dean over his shoulder, holding him there as he began walk through the bunker towards the door. Dean, unable to move said “Cas, hey Cas, where are we going? Cas?”

Castiel stopped, pushing open the door and walked outside with Dean, his hunter. “Cas, dammit, what are you doing?” cried Dean as a mixture of lust and frustration shot through him. But part of him knew that he loved this, Castiel taking control. Castiel stopped and Dean found himself standing by the Impala, Castiel stood in front of him, leaning back on the hood, the warm summer night air ruffling his hair. Dean looked at Castiel, leaning back on his car, there stood the two things he truly loved, Castiel and Baby. “Well, Dean” said Castiel, grinning at his hunter, “Isn’t this what you wanted earlier?” Dean looked at Castiel’s pale skin under the moonlight, almost ethereal in his beauty , leaning back on Baby, naked and waiting for him, just as he had thought of today.

Dean’s head dropped down for a second and when he looked at Castiel, his vivid green eyes flashing, he almost growled as his lust and need for Castiel took over. “Cas, turn around and put your hands on the car, now”. Castiel smiled as he turned around slowly, leaning over the hood. Looking back over his shoulder at Dean, he grinned wickedly as he arched his back, inviting Dean to take him. “Dean, what are you waiting for?” This time Dean did growl as he ran to Castiel, his lust and need for this angel taking over completely. He took Castiel in his arms, feeling his incredibly smooth skin as he kissed and bit at Castiel’s neck, moaning as he felt his cock begin to throb. Stepping back he ran his tongue down Castiel’s back, feeling him shudder in response. Dean pushed Castiel’s feet further apart and pushed him down lower onto the hood. Slowly he slipped a finger into him, smiling as Castiel moaned his name. Grinning Dean swiftly followed with two more fingers, going deeper into Cas, feeling his muscles tightening he gently moved his fingers apart again and again as Castiel gasped his back arching, “Dean, Dean” he groaned.

Leaning forward, Dean said “Cas, this time you’re going to wait” as his fingers continued to move deep inside, teasing his angel. “Listen to me Cas, I want you to do something for me”. “Anything, yes Dean” groaned Castiel. “Cas, I want you to take hold of your cock, now use long and firm strokes as I move my fingers.” Moaning, Castiel’s hand took hold of his hard cock, obeying every word of his Dean. His fingers deep inside, on the brink of pain and pleasure, Dean kept up a relentless rhythm as he watched Castiel’s reflection on the windshield. Dean pulled his fingers out, whispered “harder and faster now Cas” as he began to slip his hard cock into Castiel, slowly but firmly. Castiel’s back arched in pleasure but he continued to obey every word of his hunter.

Dean began to pump his hips, harder and faster, as Castiel pumped his cock, one hand braced on the car, moaning Dean’s name louder and louder as pleasure took over. Hitting that sweet spot inside over and over, Castiel felt waves of sensation flowing through him and he began to gasp for breath as his cock began to throb. Dean, feeling Castiel’s muscles beginning to spasm, and so close himself, leaned forward and said huskily “Cas, harder now, I want you to come for me Cas,” Cas screamed out Dean’s name as he pumped his cock, his back arching, desperate to come, aching to feel Dean exploding inside him. Dean’s breathing became ragged as he felt his cock beginning to spasm and his orgasm begin, “Now Cas, come for me baby, now, now”, screaming out Castiel’s name as his orgasm tore through him. Castiel felt his Dean exploding inside him as he lost control, crying out again in Enochian, the unearthly sound echoing in the air, bright white lightning bolts crashed down around them, as he came hard and fast, deep inside and felt his cock spasm as he came over the hood of the car. Castiel fell forward onto the bonnet, shaking from the power of the orgasm that had torn through him, Dean fell against his back crying out “Cas, my Cas, oh god I love you”.

Castiel, listening to the love in Dean’s voice smiled, this is how they would always be together, joined in love. He stood up slowly and picking Dean up in his arms like a child, sat on the bonnet of the Impala. Gently he kissed Dean, his man, feeling the love which was increasing every second, seemingly endless and completely pure. He found himself fighting back tears of joy as he felt this from Dean, the greatest gift that a human could offer. Dean, looking at Castiel’s blue eyes, smiled gently, kissing him, and said “I know Cas, I know, I love you”. Castiel tried to hold back but gave in to these tears of joy, holding the man he loved as they sat in the moonlight.

Some time later Castiel kissed Dean softly, and swept him back up in his arms, said simply “Bed” and despite Dean’s giggling protests, he carried him back to the bunker. This was his man and he would hold him next to his heart for ever.


	5. In The Early Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what happened to the Impala, Castiel explains what their bond is and Dean finds out that he really shouldn't tease an angel.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, 2 chapters of this story left, if you've kept reading, thanks so much and once again, sorry to Sam, that poor boy lol! Let me know what you think as comments make me happy - enjoy!

Later that night, or was it the early hours of the next day, Dean had lost track of time by then, just lying there with Castiel on his bed. Castiel had carried him back to his room and laid him down on the bed as tenderly as you would a child, smiling as he did so. Dean had laughed at this, which had ended up with him having to apologise to Castiel, who had taken offence at the laughter. It had taken Dean an hour to apologise that he wasn’t laughing at Castiel, rather at the image of himself being carried like a baby that had made him laugh out loud. Well, the apology took about a minute, unlike Castiel’s “punishment” for Dean having offended him.

Later they had settled onto Dean’s bed, him groaning slightly and happy that he had a memory foam mattress, he had automatically pulled Castiel into his arms, being the “big spoon” came naturally to him. As he held Castiel, he gently ran his hand through Castiel’s hair, something he had thought about doing for so many months. Cas had responded to this caress like a cat, nudging his head into Dean’s hand and almost purring as Dean continued to stroke his head. Slowly, Dean began to feel himself falling asleep. To his irritation, Cas began to wriggle around and was muttering under his breath. “Cas, just relax and let me sleep ok?” If anything this got Castiel tossing and turning until he started complaining loudly that as Dean was now his, he should be the one to hold him, he should be the “big spoon”. Sighing, Dean gave in and said “alright Cas” and was about to turn over when Castiel simply climbed over him, which reduced Dean to giggles. Castiel then settled behind Dean and pulled him close, wrapping his arms and legs around him and nuzzling into Dean’s neck, “my Dean” he said happily.

Dean stretched, his muscles protesting at the movement, smiling as he thought of that punishment, his innocent looking angel certainly knew some interesting positions and Dean had loved every single second of it.  Castiel frowned as he felt Dean move and pulled him back towards him, his head nuzzled into Dean’s neck as he curled his body back around Dean. Feeling the warmth of Castiel’s body and that indefinable smell, Dean was soon on the edge of sleep. Castiel lay, protecting his hunter, his hand on Dean’s heart. He didn’t need to sleep, this resting was as close as he got to this human habit. “Cas, earlier on, when we were by the table, and on the car” Dean asked, grinning as he remembered the wicked look that Castiel had given him when he was leaning on the hood, “the lightening, what was that?” “Does it trouble you Dean?” Cas asked quietly. “No, but I think Sam will be pissed if you keep on blowing the lights” Dean giggled. Castiel went silent for a second, “it is the power of my grace. I can summon it, as I did the first night I appeared to you. But…” and here Castiel stopped for another second. “What?” “Sometimes in moments of fulfilment this power cannot be controlled.” “Moments of fulfilment?” asked Dean, and then began to smirk, “you mean when you orgasm….” Dean chuckled. Castiel, sounding flustered said “yes, but in time I should be able to control it”.

“Well, might be easier on the lights if you can, but I kind of like it”.

“I will try to control this power Dean.”

Dean smiled at Castiel’s serious tone and snuggled closer to him, not that Dean would have admitted to doing that. “Cas, will you be here when I wake up?” he murmured. “Yes Dean, I do not sleep but I will be here. I have always liked to watch you sleep Dean, it makes me happy” whispered Castiel. Dean smiled a little at that and mumbled “you been watching me sleep Cas?”

“Since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, I have spent many nights watching my Dean sleep” said Castiel happily.

Dean’s green eyes flew open at that remark, as he turned to face his angel, “many nights Cas?” starting to remember what he had done on some of those nights. Castiel, blushing slightly said “some nights you would be having carnal knowledge, so I would wait until you had finished and then watch you sleep”. Dean, trying to not to smirk at his angel who was going an interesting shade of pink, looked at Castiel’s big blue eyes and asked “Cas, did you watch me having carnal knowledge?” To his delight, Castiel’s blush deepened as he dropped his head. Dean lifted Castiel’s head and asked again, “well Cas, did you watch?”

By now, Castiel was an interesting shade of red as he was forced to look at Dean, biting his bottom endearingly, in embarrassment. “Yes Dean, I watched you many times,” he said hesitatingly, although his blue eyes had a wicked gleam when he spoke. Dean smirked and said “did you like watching me?” Castiel simply nodded. Quietly, almost stumbling over the words as he spoke Cas said “the first time I watched you having….having…carnal knowledge, I was very…” he frowned for a second “very stimulated. I was confused about these feelings”. Dean, remembering the time he tried to get Castiel laid after he found out that he was a virgin, said quietly, “Cas, you don’t have to explain this to me”.

Castiel looked at him, “I wish to explain. After I had watched you several times experiencing carnal knowledge, I was curious to learn about it. I found some information, I believe you would call it porn, but it was not as stimulating or interesting as watching you Dean.”

Dean pulled Castiel to him and kissed him gently as he chuckled at the thought of an angel watching porn, “don’t tell me Cas, when you watched the Pizza Man that day it was for research?” he grinned, remembering how confused Castiel had been by his physical reaction and how he didn’t understand that it was something you did alone. Castiel began to blush again, and mumbled quietly “yes Dean, I have watched it many times, it is very educational”.

Dean looked at Cas, and began to smile again as he thought about that particular film, it did have some really hot scenes. Castiel began to smile at Dean, his blue eyes filled with mischief as he read Dean’s thoughts. Pulling Dean closer, he kissed him, feeling Dean respond to his touch, his breathing becoming ragged as Castiel bit gently at his lower lip. Dean groaned as he felt himself getting hard again, “Cas, again? Haven’t you had enough?” A look of pure lust swept across Castiel’s face as he reached down and took hold of Dean’s cock, his touch making Dean shudder, as he said firmly, “No Dean, I have not had enough”. Dean moaned as he began to lose control after a single touch from his angel, “I will never have enough of my Dean” Castiel said softly. Dean’s back arched and he pulled Castiel on top of him, overcome with desire, his head swimming.

“Cas, oh god Cas” he groaned as he felt Castiel’s cock throbbing against him, “I want you now” he said huskily. Castiel began to kiss him, the heat and passion between them growing wildly, as he explored Dean’s mouth, biting at his lips. The scar on Dean’s shoulder began to glow as he submitted, Castiel taking his Dean for himself again.

An energetic hour later, Dean broke off from kissing Castiel, his green eyes hazy with lust, breathing hard as sweat trickled down his back from the heat of Castiel. His lips were swollen and reddened, every nerve ending was on fire as he began to feel dizzy. “Cas, can we slow down for a minute?” Castiel, surprised at this, looked at him, studying his face as he frowned slightly. He gently made a soft circular motion on Dean’s forehead. Within seconds Dean felt himself cool, his head clearing and his breathing slow to normal. He blinked in surprise as he felt a surge of energy, “Cas, did you just heal me?”

Castiel smiled, “No Dean, I have absorbed some of your exhaustion. Is our making love too energetic for you?” his blue eyes looking wicked as he asked. “What! Like hell it is Cas!” Dean yelled, angry in a second at the implication that he couldn’t keep up. Castiel pulled back, shocked at the level of anger coming from Dean, his blue eyes looked clouded and his face went still as Dean yelled at him again.

Castiel moved away from Dean, unsure of how to react, his head dropped down as he looked away. Dean, realising that Castiel had moved away from him stopped shouting. “Cas?” he said softly, reaching out a hand to touch him. Castiel flinched as Dean touched him. Dean’s mouth dropped open in surprise as he realised what he had done. Moving in closer, despite Castiel pulling away again, he gently held Castiel’s face, “Cas?” he said softly. Castiel had closed his eyes and was trying to pull away from Dean.

Dean felt his eyes flood with tears as he said again “Castiel?” The use of his full name by Dean made Castiel open his eyes and look at him. “I’m sorry Cas, I shouldn’t have yelled at you…” his voice faltered as he saw the hurt in Castiel’s eyes.

“Cas, please, I’m trying to say sorry, forgive me, please, Cas?” Dean felt himself begin to cry and dropped his head, his hands moving away from Castiel slowly as he broke down. Castiel moved towards him, sensing Dean’s pain at having hurt him and the fear that Dean carried inside that Castiel would leave him again.

Dean felt Castiel moving closer as he softly whispered, “Dean, my Dean”, he put his hand onto the scar on Dean’s shoulder, as he felt the vulnerability of his hunter, something he kept hidden from everyone behind a wall of anger and defiance. He knew that he should have spoken to Dean about the bonding process that they were going through. It had started when he raised Dean from perdition. Being together like this was the second stage and the intensity of the emotions could be overwhelming for both of them. The third stage would strengthen the bond and would allow Dean to begin sensing Castiel’s thoughts and desires. However, as Dean was human, this could take longer and the process could be very intense.

Castiel decided to make the decision for both of them and speak to Dean again, his emotions right now had to be controlled as they could begin to weaken the bond if not controlled soon. Sighing at the complexities of human emotion, he closed his eyes and concentrated, summoning the deepest part of his grace as his hand pressed down onto the scar. Dean was crying and begging Castiel not to go. He stopped for a second as he felt his scar begin to tingle, then throb, “Cas?”

Castiel continued to concentrate, a faint glow was beginning to emanate from him, as Dean suddenly felt a huge wave of love sweeping through him, so powerful that he cried out “Castiel…Castiel….” His back arched as it pulsated through him, filling him with a hot white light, his scar glowing brightly. Shockwaves rushed through him, as he felt Castiel’s love filling every single cell of his body.

Castiel removed his hand and opened his eyes, having given Dean one of his greatest gifts that he had, unconditional love. He pulled Dean into his arms, who was gasping for breath as his muscles spasmed wildly. Dean’s beautiful green eyes opened slowly as he stared in wonder at Castiel who was still glowing brightly, his blue eyes shining like stars.

“Dean, my Dean, this how I feel when I am with you, and how I will always feel about you. We will never be separated, we are bonded for eternity.” Castiel’s eyes filled with love as he looked at Dean. As the implication of the words and the gift began to sink in, Dean broke down again, holding onto his angel. “Cas, I’m sorry I was angry. I’m…I’m not used to…to this. I’ve always had to be the big brother, look after Sammy, never letting myself….myself be happy”. He frowned as he tried to express how he felt, something he had always struggled with. “When you came back from Purgatory, I thought that maybe I had a chance to be happy…but….when Michael…when…” Dean stopped again as he shook with tears. “When you died….I died inside…thought I’d never be happy again. And what do I do? I mess it up. “Castiel kissed him tenderly, “no, everything will be well Dean,” as he held his hunter, his man, his Dean.

Sometime later, Dean stretched his hand out slowly and with a wicked grin, took hold of Castiel’s cock and began to stroke firmly. Castiel groaned and he began thrusting his hips, biting at his bottom lip as his arousal grew. Dean began to stroke harder and faster, watching Castiel beginning to lose control, and whispered huskily “I may not have your angelic strength, but when it comes to sex….” Castiel gasped as Dean’s thumb pressed over the head of his cock, feeling his orgasm grow, as Dean bit and sucked at Castiel’s neck…”when it comes to sex…” Castiel growled low and deep in his throat, “sex…sex” said Dean, smiling wickedly at the effect this word had on his angel. Castiel’s hips were thrusting wildly and he was about to come as Dean leaned in and whispered “Cas….I’m going to fuck you so hard…” As he said this Castiel came and throwing his head back screamed as his body shook. Dean whispered again “Cas, I’m going to fuck you so hard right now”.

As Dean said this phrase, Castiel screamed again, his body shaking as he held onto his hunter. Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise, and grinning said “going to fuck you Cas” once more. This time not only did Castiel scream and shake, he suddenly dropped his head down and didn’t seem to be breathing.  “Cas…are you alright?” Castiel’s head shot up, his eyes were narrowed there was a feral look on his face and as he stared at Dean, an almost unholy smile began. “Cas? You alright” asked Dean, who was beginning to worry.  Castiel’s eyes narrowed again and to Dean’s alarm there was an unearthly growl coming from his throat as he reached out for Dean.

Dean found himself pulling away, unsure of what was going on. As Castiel lunged forward, the growl got louder and Dean found himself leaping off the bed as his instincts took over. “Cas…come on…what’s wrong?” Castiel was on all fours on the bed, tracking Dean’s movements across the room like a predatory lion, that unnerving growl increasing in volume.  Dean began to back away slowly, Castiel was following his every move growling and almost snarling now. What the hell…Cas was hunting him! He edged towards the door and Castiel leapt off the bed, moving so swiftly that Dean couldn’t react. Castiel slammed Dean into the wall, pinning him by his shoulders, that growl getting louder. His blue eyes were like lasers burning into Dean as he pushed him harder against the wall, he growled “mine” and without any warning bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. As Dean hissed with the pain, Cas growled and lunged at Dean’s sensuous mouth, sucking and biting at his lips, drawing blood again. Dean found himself fighting to breathe at the mix of pain and pleasure and he felt himself going weak with desire as Castiel bit and sucked at his mouth.

With a snarl, Castiel picked him up and threw him onto the bed, kneeling above him, pinning his arms above his head he continued to attack Dean’s mouth, his tongue tasting every inch of him. “Mine, mine” Castiel said possessively as Dean was shaking, the sweat running down his back again, gasping for air as he moaned “Cas…Cas”.  Castiel’s eyes began to soften as he smiled hungrily at his hunter, keeping him pinned to the bed, attacked his mouth again, seeming to steal every ounce of air from Dean’s lungs until Dean was shaking and crying out “Cas, please, Cas, oh god I want you now, now, Cas”.

Castiel smiled again and lent down, the feel of his lips on Dean’s ear was driving Dean wild as he said firmly, “No Dean, not yet,” and remembering a line from the Pizza Man film said “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand Dean” as he looked into Dean’s eyes, loving the gasp that he made when he heard such profane language coming from an angel.  His angelic strength keeping Dean firmly on the bed, Castiel looked at him, totally wanton in his desire and need to have his angel. He looked thoughtfully at Dean and then moved his hips in a particularly depraved and evil figure of eight motion driving his weight down onto Dean’s cock, listening as Dean, there was no other to describe it, screamed “Cas, please, oh dammit Cas”. He bit his lip as he watched Dean try to move and moved his hips the same way again as he said “no Dean, not yet” and bent in to bite Dean’s neck again, making him bleed.

Castiel continued moving his hips, as Dean’s head swam from the intensity of the movements, the heat, the biting. If he’d had a second to breathe he might have begun to wonder exactly where Castiel had learnt to move like that, but a firm “Dean” from Castiel stopped that train of thought. He tried to focus on this man who was driving him to the edges of ecstasy, as Cas said “Dean, tell me, tell me what you want” his voice sounding more and more stern. All the time he was doing this he had continued that depraved hip movement and the pressure.

At the limit, the edge of his control, Dean looked at Castiel. Maybe teasing Castiel might not have been one of his better ideas if this was the result. On the other hand, being stalked across the room, thrown against the wall, then onto the bed while Castiel growled like a lion, and that biting….that was something he did like. As Castiel moved his hips again, he said again “Dean, tell me now” as that feral look reappeared on his face.

Dean, gulped for air, if Castiel moved like that one more time, he’d, he’d, oh the hell with it, he’d do whatever Castiel told him to at this point! “Dean” Castiel almost growled his name. Dean found himself begging “Cas, please, I want…I want you…oh god, just fuck me Cas, please, please”. Castiel’s blue eyes narrowed again as he studied Dean, and then said huskily “fuck you until you can’t stand Dean? Is that what you wish me to do?” Dean could barely breathe, all of his senses screaming at him to say yes, that voice alone could make him come. Moaning, Dean managed to say “fuck me Cas, fuck me until I can’t stand.” Castiel growled, moving his hips again as Dean became incoherent in his need for him, reduced to meaningless whimpers.

Slowly, Castiel released Dean’s shoulders and kneeling on the bed, lifted Dean up and pulled him onto his lap. His hands caressed Dean’s hips as he pulled him closer. Then he gently ran one hand down and at first, one then two fingers entered Dean, then another as he leaned in and again bit Dean’s neck hard. This pain almost drove Dean to orgasm and soon Castiel had 3 fingers inside Dean, biting at his neck and growling.

By now, Dean felt like he was burning up, the feel of Castiel’s fingers, his teeth, that incredible smell of his overcoming him and sending him into the stratosphere. He couldn’t remember sex ever feeling this hot, this intense. He clung onto Castiel and moaned “Cas, please, fuck me now, please”. Castiel smiled and holding onto Dean, moved his fingers away, and as Dean lifted his hips, Castiel pulled him slowly down onto his cock, snarling “Dean, mine” as he did so.

Dean froze for a second, his eyes closed at the feel of his angel being deep inside him. Castiel growled again, “Dean, look at me, now”. Managing to open his vivid green eyes, he caught his breath as he looked into Castiel’s blue eyes, hazy with lust and love as he looked at Dean, with a now gentle smile. “Is this what you wished me to do Dean?” he asked gently. Dean was only able to nod and buried his face into Castiel’s neck, biting gently as he urged his hips forward. Castiel, his hands on Dean’s hips began to move pumping his cock deep into Dean. This time it was Dean who was growling as he felt his orgasm grow.

Castiel urged him on, his hands almost painful on Dean’s hips as they moved faster and deeper. Dean was moaning and begging Castiel to let him come, not to stop, an almost constant string of words. As Castiel felt his orgasm gain pace, he said firmly “Dean, come for me Dean, now” as he thrust as deep into his hunter as he could, hitting that spot so deep inside. Dean had groaned for a second and then screamed out as his orgasm tore through him, waves of pleasure spilling through his body. A few seconds later, his cock spasmed as he came again, the come splashing across both of them. Castiel let out an unearthly scream in Enochian, his hand on the scar, as the lights sparked and white light shot through the room.

Castiel’s eyes seemed to glow as they looked at each other in this moment, the intensity of Dean’s orgasm was so strong this time that he had blacked out for a few seconds and it was only Castiel’s angelic strength that had stopped him from falling. Castiel held him close as he began to recover, whispering “Dean, Dean” and stroking his hair gently. Dean found himself clinging to Castiel, the tenderness of Castiel’s touch on his hair taking him to a level of comfort that he hadn’t experienced for many years, if ever.

Gently, Castiel lifted Dean up and they both lay down on the bed, Dean still clinging to him as Castiel continued to stroke his hair. After a few minutes, Castiel looked at Dean’s neck, and said quietly, “Dean, I’m sorry, I hurt you”. Dean looked up, not understanding for a second what Castiel had meant.

“Cas? I’m not hurt.”

Castiel frowned and said hesitantly, “your neck Dean, I’m sorry” as he reached out to gently touch the wounds.

“Cas, it’s fine, don’t worry”. Castiel dropped his head down, “no Dean, I should not have hurt you, I lost control, I am sorry Dean, it is the bond between us. When you spoke to me that way it triggered a mating response. I should have controlled myself more, you could have been badly injured…”he stopped talking, looking distraught at what he had done. “Come on Cas, I’ve had worse” Dean grinned, and lifted Castiel’s head to kiss him. “Anyway, it was sort of hot..” Dean chuckled as he bit gently at Castiel’s neck, “kind of liked it when you growled and threw me on the bed too…” Dean’s voice trailed off as Castiel kissed him.

Then smiling softly, and gently touching his forehead, he healed him “Dean, my Dean” his voice so deep and low that Dean shivered. “Dammit Cas, your voice is so hot,” he said, pulling his angel closer. “I do not understand, my voice does not have a temperature,” said Castiel, looking puzzled. At this Dean burst out laughing and turned to hug Castiel to him, determined to be the “big spoon” this time. Castiel growled in his throat, “no” and made Dean roll over, wrapping his arms and legs around him, nuzzling into his neck, murmuring “my Dean”.

Dean smiled and gave in, and although he would never have admitted it, not even to his brother Sam, being the little spoon, being held by Castiel made him happy. As he lay there, he thought back to what Castiel had told him, “Cas? What did you mean by a mating response?”

Castiel hesitated for a second, “When an angel bonds with another, as we have done, we have a mating response if we are, well, if we are over-stimulated or when we are in heat.” Dean froze for a second, “In heat? Cas, umm, are you in heat right now?” He could feel Castiel smile against his neck, “No Dean. I will of course inform you when that happens.” Dean turned around to look at Castiel, a slight frown on his face. “What do you mean **when** that happens?” Castiel blushed slightly as he looked at Dean, “being with my bonded means that I will come into heat when I am ready to procreate.” Dean’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair at this sentence, “Procreate? You mean having a baby? How is that even possible?” Dean buried his face in the pillow and groaned, “Never mind Cas, let’s talk about that later.” Dean turned around as Castiel wrapped himself around Dean again, smiling as he heard Dean muttering quietly “a baby…?”

A few hours later, Dean was woken up by a soft knock on the door. “Dean?” said Sam, tentatively, “Dean?” Groaning, Dean reached down and pulled a sheet over him and Castiel, who nuzzled deeper into Dean’s neck and seemed to be asleep. This was confirmed when Dean realised that Cas was actually snoring lightly. “Dean?” came Sam’s voice again.

Dean said quietly, his voice hoarse and rough, “come in Sam, but keep it down, Cas is asleep.” Sam’s head popped around the door, a smirk beginning on his face as took in the sight of his big brother being spooned by a snoring Castiel, who was wrapped firmly around Dean. “One word Sam, just one word!” Sam tried not to grin but failed miserably. “I’m off on a supplies run and do you know what happened to the lights? I had to replace the fuses and the light bulbs…” His voice trailed off as he took in the state of Dean’s usually obsessively tidy room. “Dean, it looks like a bomb went off in here, been having fun?” he grinned wickedly as he looked at his brother.

The next second a pillow slammed into his face with pinpoint accuracy, “knock it off Sammy!” Dean hissed quietly. Sam gave one of his patented “bitch faces” which earned him another pillow. As he turned to leave, Dean said quietly “don’t forget the pie and shut the door”.

Sam strolled off, laughing at the look on Dean’s face. It looked like his big brother was getting back to normal, if you could call seeing your big brother lying in bed, being spooned by a sleeping angel normal. He snorted and grabbed the keys to the Impala, still smirking. As he left the bunker, he noticed scorched marks on the ground around the car and what was that on the hood? Were those handprints? As Sam got closer, a look of horror creeping across his face, was that what he thought it was…no...not on the hood of the Impala….Wincing at the thought of what had gone on in the middle of the night he dropped his head down and charged back to the bunker to grab some water, Dean was going to pay for this!

Sam slammed open the bunker door and walked through complaining loudly towards Dean’s room at having to clean up HIS MESS from HIS GODDAMNED CAR, the shouting being interrupted by an occasional “dammit Dean” “all over the car” “and come on Dean, not fair”. Dean laughed quietly listening to his brother ranting, probably with his best bitch face on. Castiel groaned quietly, beginning to wake up.

Dean turned to look at him, his heart nearly melting at the sight of a sleepy Castiel, his unruly hair in all directions and his blue eyes slightly unfocused. He leaned closer smirking as he kissed Cas, “see Cas, told you I’d fuck you until you needed to rest” Dean chuckled. As Castiel heard him, the blue eyes came sharply into focus, narrowing and that unearthly growl began in his throat, louder than ever.

“Cas…oh shit…come on Cas…no….no!” Dean was yelling by now as Castiel was up on all fours, his eyes feral and wide as he focussed in on Dean, who was scrambling off the bed. Castiel grinned evilly as he leapt at Dean, growling and snarling loudly as he wrestled him back onto the bed. Dean fought down his hunter’s instincts, shivers crawling down his spine at the breathtaking sight as Castiel crawled up the bed towards him, growling loudly, an evil look of intent on his face as he took hold of Dean. Faintly through the thunder of his heart and his ragged breathing as he watched Cas, he could hear his brother shouting “Dean? Are we under attack? Dean?” as his footsteps came closer to his room. Oh no, Sammy was going to come running in and…and…!

Giggling and unable to answer, Dean pulled Castiel onto him, stroking his face, his green eyes softening as he looked at him, this beautiful blue eyed man, this angel who had saved his life in countless ways. Castiel leaned into Dean’s hand, almost purring with contentment as his blue eyes, ancient and yet so innocent looked down at him, a human, a hunter and now his man. No words were necessary or spoken as they kissed, falling into each other’s arms, a green eyed hunter and a blue eyed angel, together at last, always.

 


	6. Strengthening the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to apologise to Sam, whilst Castiel tries to give him some interesting news....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update, there should be one more chapter after this and a shorter epilogue, I'll try to update sooner but I've been caught up with my other stories on here and the three or four new ones floating around in my head! Hope you enjoy this one and feel free to comment, I'd love to know what you all think!
> 
> I don't have a beta so any mistakes are all my own work :)

Dean had spent over 20 minutes apologising to Sam, promising him that he would cook, clean, wash the car, lock his bedroom door, put locks on the bathroom door….these words spilled out of him as Sam sat there almost glowering, secretly enjoying this apologising, almost babbling version of his big brother sat in front of him. As Dean’s apologies became more heartfelt, and Dean began apologising for pranks he’d pulled years ago, Sam was finding it harder and harder not to laugh, his amusement showing in his eyes.

Castiel, after finally making it out of the shower, he seemed to be forming a very human attachment to hot water, had joined them, his hand caressing Dean’s shoulder, trailing over his mark, looking slightly confused at the conversation between the brothers. As Dean continued talking, he became aware of Castiel’s confusion and for a second, could have sworn that he heard Castiel’s unmistakeable voice in his head. He frowned, trying to focus his mind as he carried on apologising. Castiel continued to caress his shoulder, his hand fitting perfectly on his mark. This time, Dean stopped talking for a second as he had clearly heard Castiel’s voice in his mind, *Dean, Dean*, a feeling of love, intense and pure sweeping through him.

Dean’s head dropped down for a second, overwhelmed by this as Castiel continued to caress the mark. Sam looked over, slightly worried that Dean’s profuse apologies had stopped. As Dean looked up again, his green eyes appeared to be glowing slightly, as were Castiel’s blue eyes. “Dean? Are you alright?” Sam asked worriedly. Dean heard Castiel’s voice again, as clearly as if he had spoken aloud, *Dean, it’s our bond, don’t worry*. Taking a breath, he cleared his throat, “I’m fine Sam, just need a second.” Frowning, Sam looked at them, unsure what was actually happening. Castiel pressed firmly on his mark, *Breathe Dean, it will get easier*. Without a second thought, Dean began to breathe deeply, feeling the heat of his mark as he began to sense Castiel’s emotions.

Sam jumped back as Dean’s eyes began to glow brighter, “What the hell?” he shouted, reaching out for Dean. Castiel held his hand up, “It’s alright Sam, it is not hurting him,” he said calmly. “Cas, what’s happening to him?” Sam said frantically. Dean looked at Sam, his eyes glowing with an almost ethereal light, “Sam, I’m ok,” he said softly. Castiel caressed his mark again, smiling as he felt Dean answer him, the bond was becoming more powerful. Letting go of Dean’s shoulder, he felt Dean relax and his eyes began to return to normal.

Sam sat back, “I think we need to talk,” he said firmly, “what exactly is going on between you two? And I don’t mean in bed Cas!” he said quickly, before he heard or saw any more details of their sex life, there was only so much he could take before he really needed to find out if he could actually bleach his brain….

Castiel looked at Sam, his head tilting to one side, “You already know what is going on between myself and Dean in bed,” he said calmly, “And in the shower and over the hood of the car, and on your chair Sam,” he added with a content smile. Sam dropped his head, his hands over his eyes as he groaned weakly, “I can’t…I just don’t…I said no more details of your sex life guys!”

Dean was doing his best not to laugh but fell back weakly in his chair, laughing as Sam shook his head, whimpering quietly, “I hate you so much right now!” Dean looked at Castiel, just as he began to speak, “Sam, Dean and I do not have sex, we make…” Sam leapt up, “Cas I swear if you finish that sentence I will…I will….aarrgghhh!” he yelled in frustration and then went over and threw himself face down on the sofa. He pulled a cushion over his head and all Dean and Castiel could hear were half-muffled words “Brother…..angel…..I mean…why….all over the car……shower……aarrrgghhhh.”

Dean was laughing as Castiel went over to Sam and gently pulled the cushion away. “Sam, I will not talk about Dean and I making love if it makes you feel uncomfortable. However, I will try to explain what has been happening, but it would be easier if you were sitting at the table.” Castiel said gently but firmly. Sam reluctantly raised his head, “I’m not sitting on that chair again until it’s been cleaned,” he said scowling. Dean was almost incoherent by now, holding onto himself as he laughed, “Better stay off the sofa too Sammy,” he said with an evil smirk.

Sam let out a sound that was almost like a cat spitting up a hairball as he practically levitated off the sofa and stormed out to the kitchen. Castiel turned to Dean who was doubled up, laughing so hard that he was crying, “Dean, we have not made love on the sofa, why did you say that to Sam?” Castiel said looking confused. Dean looked at Castiel, but was still helpless with giggles, “Oh man, it was totally worth it!” he laughed. Castiel shook his head and walked off to the kitchen as Dean tried to follow, still laughing.

Sam was standing in the corner of the kitchen, scowling, his arms folded, muttering under his breath as Dean walked in. “Is there anywhere in the bunker that I can safely sit down?” he snapped at Dean. With a large grin on his face, Dean looked at his obviously angry younger brother and couldn’t resist, “Well, maybe you should avoid your bed Sammy,” and began laughing again. If Sam had been angry before, now he was incandescent, “My…my….my bed! But why?” he yelled, building up to what would have been the most epic of bitch faces until Castiel stepped forward. He put his hand on the mark on Dean’s shoulder and said firmly through their bond, *Dean, that’s enough*. Dean pulled a face but then nodded, turning back to Sam. “Sam, I was kidding about your bed and the sofa, sorry,” Dean said softly.

This sudden apology from Dean stopped Sam in the middle of his rant as he looked at Dean in surprise. “Sam, please sit down at the table, we need to explain what’s going on,” Castiel asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders and then sat down at the kitchen table, Castiel and Dean opposite him. “So, what’s going on between you two?” Sam asked cautiously, not wanting or needing a list of where, how or when they had been….oh no…he didn’t want to finish that thought!

Dean looked at Castiel, then smiled and nodded as if Castiel had said something. Clearing his throat, Castiel began to explain. “ Sam, you’ve always known that Dean and I have a more profound bond, correct?” Sam nodded, that had been one of the more uncomfortable conversations that the three of them had had in the past. Castiel continued, “When I gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, that was the first step in the bonding process. My grace marked Dean and from that day we were linked. The second step was when Dean and I first made love,” Castiel stopped as Sam closed his eyes and groaned, “Oh come on guys”. Castiel frowned, “Sam, I am only mentioning this as part of my explanation, I will not go into details if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

Sam shook his head, wondering if this was a punishment for starting the apocalypse that one time, “Sorry Cas, carry on.” “Very well Sam, the third stage of the bonding process was when I shared my unconditional love with Dean.” Castiel said calmly. “Wait a minute Cas, shared your unconditional love?” Sam said in a surprised tone. “Yes Sam, unconditional love is a gift that angels carry and when we are bonding with our chosen one, we summon the deepest part of our grace and share it with them. This means that we are then bonded for eternity and will never be parted from one another. This part of the process can be overwhelming for the chosen one, Dean,” Castiel smiled at Dean gently and held his hand, “Dean cried as I held him and gave him this gift.” Dean blushed, “Cas, flick chick moment!” he said with a smile.

Sam looked at the two of them, the love between them was obvious and he found himself smiling. Castiel continued, “And there is a fourth part of the bonding process also, when angels are bonded and we are ready to…” Castiel stopped talking as Dean’s hand was placed firmly across his mouth, “I don’t think Sammy is ready to hear about that part yet Cas!” Dean said quickly. Frowning Castiel pulled Dean’s hand away, “But Dean, it is a perfectly natural part of the bonding process and Sam will have to be told”, Castiel said firmly.

“Dean? What do you mean I’m not ready to hear about that part? I mean, after the past day or so there can’t be much more you can surprise me with,” Sam said with an embarrassed grin. Dean looked at him, beginning to blush again and then finally looking away, mumbling something under his breath. Sam looked at him, confused, “Dean? What did you just say?” Dean, his eyes fixed on the table, sighed, “Umm...procreation?” he said quietly. At this point both of Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “Did you just say…procreation? Dean?” he said quickly.

Dean, now blushing furiously, cringed, “We haven’t really talked about it yet,” he said. Castiel held his hand, “It is part of the process Sam, when the bond is strong enough, I will be ready to procreate and then I will go into heat.” Castiel said this as calmly as if he was talking about the weather. Sam swore later that it was at this point that his brain began to melt. He looked at the two of them, a slight frown on his face, shook his head, looked again and then said, “Procreation….heat….you two….no…”

Castiel smiled gently, “Sam, angels are genderless, I believe that I have already informed you of this fact. I just happen to have a male vessel, but I will be able to procreate, it is a simple process.” Dean was still blushing but held onto Castiel’s hand, with a content smile on his face. Sam sat there, looking at them, trying to take in this information. In the past day or so, Castiel had come back, he and Dean had….no, he wasn’t going to think of that….and now he was being told that Castiel would have a baby? He stood up quickly, feeling the room spin slightly, why was he feeling so hot? He looked again at Dean, wondering why there appeared to be three of his big brothers looking at him, and why were they calling out his name….?


End file.
